


Distractions

by linndechir



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir
Summary: Cullen is angry that Hawke didn't tell him he was a mage before sleeping with him. Fortunately there are some mutually beneficial ways to cope with his frustration.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firecrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecrown/gifts).



"You're a mage? You didn't think to mention this when I asked you to come along to hunt down a group of blood mages?"

Hawke was momentarily distracted by the pressure against his chest, the gloved fingers holding on to the leather of his armour, the edges of a vambrace pressing too hard into his shoulder. Though admittedly all that was less distracting than having those bright, angry eyes so close that Hawke almost worried about cutting himself on Cullen's ridiculously high cheekbones. Not for the first time it occurred to him that Cullen was distractingly pretty, which was really the main reason why Hawke had been careless enough to seduce him in the first place. It also made coming up with a retort a bit harder than usual, but Hawke was nothing if not dedicated.

"It's not as if you ever asked me, Knight-Captain. I think I would have remembered the conversation in which you wondered whether I was an apostate and then I lied to you about it and you believed me ... I would have lied, of course. As enjoyable as it is to have you drag me around, I didn't fancy getting dragged all the way to the Gallows."

Cullen let out a frustrated growl and for a moment Hawke thought he'd let go of him and that'd be the end of this conversation, but then Cullen tightened his grip.

"You could at least have mentioned it when I took you to my bed," he said more quietly, his breath washing over Hawke's face. He smelt of fresh sweat after the hunt, and the anger in his eyes was so bright that Hawke briefly wondered if he should be worried, if what should have been a bit of harmless fun would come back to cause trouble now. It'd just be his luck. He considered blasting Cullen off him, but turning this into a fight would only make the situation worse. The betrayed expression on Cullen's face almost made him feel a little guilty, but not for long. Hawke had slept with people who didn't know he was a mage his whole life. Hardly avoidable for an apostate who didn't particularly care to attract the wrong kind of attention. He certainly wasn't stupid enough to tell a _Templar_ what he was just to spare said Templar's feelings.

"Technically I took you into a rented bed in a tavern," he said, "and you enjoyed every second of what we did, mage or not."

Despite his anger Cullen flushed at those words, just like he had during that night they had spent together. He'd blushed at every filthy suggestion Hawke had whispered into his ear, he'd blushed with his lips wrapped around Hawke's cock after Hawke had coaxed him into sucking him off, and he'd blushed even more when Hawke talked him into pinning him down on the cheap mattress, holding his wrists with one hand and keeping his legs spread with the other while he fucked him every bit as hard as Hawke liked it. 

He shook his head to chase the thought, for now. First things first, and not having to fight Cullen off to avoid the Gallows was still higher up on his list of priorities than finding out what else he could do to Cullen to make him flustered.

He raised a hand, slowly so as not to startle him - Cullen, once you got past the first line of defences, was like an easily spooked animal that lashed out when it felt threatened -, and brushed his fingers over Cullen's cheek. Their little tryst had been weeks ago, a whim and enjoyable enough, but it certainly hadn't made him inclined to trust someone wearing that armour, someone who stood for everything Hawke had to hide from his whole life.

"And this particular mage had your back today," he added. He could see the conflict on Cullen's face, the part of him that wanted to be a good guard dog and drag the apostate back in chains, and the part that clearly had a shred of decency in him, no matter how hard he tried to snuff it out. Suddenly Hawke grinned, unable to help himself. "I wouldn't have been much use today if all I did was beat people with a stick."

To his surprise Cullen stared at him for a moment, full of disbelief, and then chuckled. "You are very good at beating people with that stick, though."

"I haven't even shown you half of what I can do with it." 

The exasperated, disbelieving groan he got in reply only made him laugh, but something shifted in the way Cullen's arm kept him pressed against the wall, in his expression when his gaze flicked down to Hawke's lips. There was a long moment of suspension, like a pendulum hanging in the air before it resumed its course, and then rough lips pressed against Hawke's, so impatient they were almost punishing, but Hawke gladly opened up to return the kiss. Whatever else he was, Cullen had been a good lay: built like a statue - not the creepy kind at the Gallows, but the fancy kind found at noble estates -, happy to follow orders, and both surprisingly gentle and very willing to use his strength.

"Here?" Hawke gasped once their lips parted long enough. The rough leather of Cullen's glove scraped over his throat, pinning him against the wall of the small alley. It was dark enough, and remote enough, that they probably wouldn't be disturbed, if one disregarded the possibility of getting robbed by cutthroats. Which would probably be less mortifying than one of Aveline's patrols catching him with his breeches down and a Templar between his legs. Hawke didn't particularly want to have _that_ conversation.

"Here," Cullen growled back and bit Hawke's lip, moans muffled between their mouths. Hawke hesitated for a moment, but then he decided that letting a Templar fuck him in a dark alleyway wasn't even close to the craziest thing he'd done this year alone, and didn't protest.


End file.
